


Disgrace

by 0_aleunacse_0, blackvelvetwisteria



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight breaking dawn part 2 (movie)
Genre: Amun doesn't approve, Benjamin is jealous, Benjamin likes reader, Edward loves his sister, Everyone loves reader, F/M, Family, Fighting, Love, Reader is a hybrid, Reader is a vampire, Reader is a werewolf, Reader is part of the Cullen family, Sacrifice, Volturi, Volturi wants reader, amun dislikes reader, benjamin falls in love, benjamin is curious, reader is oblivious, reader loves in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetwisteria/pseuds/blackvelvetwisteria
Summary: Reader is a hybrid of both vampire and werewolf and is part of the Cullen familyShe helps protect her family and her little niece from the VolturiWhile the volturi had been hunting her down to kill her but now they want her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched twilight breaking dawn part 2 and I have a little crush on Rami Malek and I love his character 
> 
> But in this story I own readers hair and eyes but that's it sorry 
> 
> And I made Tia's Benjamin's sister because I didn't feel right leaving her out but she'll be in a relationship with someone 
> 
> Other notes:  
> Y/n - your name

"Edward what's wrong? " Esme asked her son, causing every one of their witnesses to look at him as he was just mid-sentence when he stopped speaking. 

Everyone waited for his answer, wondering why he had stopped talking in the middle of a very important conversation about their plan of action against the Volturi. 

"You'll never guess who's here." Edward smiled and looked to his family and then at Bella and his daughter. 

"Is it Alice and jasper?" Carlisle asked, thinking they both had come back from their unexpected disappearance.

Edward walked over and picked up Renesmee and motioned for Bella to follow him outside. "Renesmee, did I ever tell you that you have another auntie?" he asked her. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. 

"It can't be!" they both said at the same time. "Who is it? " Jacob asked, getting off the couch before following Edward and Bella outside along with everyone else. 

The Cullens stopped at the edge of the woods while the wolf pack and the witnesses were on the porch waiting to see who it was. it was quiet... too quiet. "Who are we waiting for?" Seth asked. "Shut up! " Jacob told him. 

Everyone heard a twig snap from someone coming closer, and they all watched as a dark figure came towards the Cullen family.

A woman emerged with long dark blood red hair who looked to be 17 or 18 years old with reddish-gold eyes. 

"y/n" Edward breathed out as all the Cullens ran to you and hugged the loving shit out of you. 

"y/n! What are you doing here?!" Emmett yelled " I can't breath guys." They all let go. "Ohh sorry, we forgot you could." They laughed and you smiled and took a breath in and out.

"To answer your question Emmett, I'm here to help. Word travels when you know secret undercover vampires in the Volturi." You look around for the little girl you've heard so much about. "Now where is she?" You asked. 

Edward walks over to you with a woman by his side and a little girl in his arms. "y/n, this is Renesmee, my daughter." You smile with your pearly white teeth and fangs showing. 

"Hello beautiful, I've heard so much about you." She smiled and put her hand on your cheek. A bunch of images filled your head and you put your head against her head and did the same. 

"Whoa, how did you do that?" she asked. You smiled and were about to answer when Edward cut in "And y/n I'd like you to meet my wife. This is Bella." Edward said. You looked at her, she was beautiful and you smiled. She went to shake your hand but you gave her a hug instead. 

"Whoa, you smell fantastic " Bella told you. "Why is that, if you are one of us?" Bella asked you. 

"Bella this is my sister y/n ... well, not my real sister." he said pausing for a bit before finishing what he was going to say. "She is vampire-werewolf hybrid." All of the witnesses heard what Edward had said. 

"A hybrid!! What a disgrace!" A man in the back said. You stood up straight and walked past your second family, right towards the man who called you the only thing you absolutely loathed.

You walked up the porch steps of one of your old homes. The man stayed in his place while the others stepped to the side and away from you. He had a woman at his side and right behind his shoulder a young man and another woman stood.

You put your hands around his head and saw all of his past, from his first memories to his best ones and worst ones. You saw everything and then took your hands off. 

"Hello Amun. You've been alive for a very very long time and so has your wife, Kebi... That's a pretty name your wife has." You smiled at her, but she didn't know if she should smile back at you or not.

"But then you two were unhappy for a while so you got yourself a son." You looked at his very attractive son. "Benjamin ... but that was in, what, 1796, and not very long he's been a vampire and he couldn't control his thirst for blood so that's when he accidentally created his sister... Tia." They all looked at you with wide eyes. 

"I'll stop there, that's all I'll tell you what I know of you Egyptians...." You now spoke out loud to everyone. 

"I know what I am and now so do you. You should not fear me, but if you want to make childish remarks about me..." You look to Amun and your eyes become the darkest black they have ever seen. The skin around your eyes turns dark and dark grey veins appeared around your eyes making you look like a non-realistic being. 

"Then I'll give you all something to fear! I can see your darkest fears in your souls and I'll make them a reality!" Everyone besides the Cullen family including Bella and Renesmee covered their ears and fell to their knees from hearing a super loud dog whistle like sound in their heads. 

"Make it stop!" Amun screamed, and Edward walked up to you "y/n that's enough! You're scaring Renesmee." You made it stop, your eyes turning back to their natural reddish-gold color, then apologized to Edward. 

You spoke out loud again "I look forward to protecting my family with you all." and with that you went back to go greet your family properly. 

They looked angry and sad from what you had done to everyone, but they understood why you did it because you've been treated like that your whole life. They explain that to the witnesses about your past later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tells about her past and her abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been awhile but I've also gotten the most greatest new ... I've got a person who will help me on this story and he/she... don't know their sex will be helping me on my mistakes so it will be easier for you to read

" you've been in Cuba the whole time!!, but that place is crawling with wolves!!" Emmett said and sat down next to his love 

" exactly, I wanted to be in a place where the Volturi would even think twice where to look for me .... so Cuba it was and it also had no connection with the U.S and social media so it was perfect " you said while sipping on some of your mothers famous tea 

" not to be mean or nosy but I think we'd all like to know your full story " Seth asked and Jacob hit his shoulder " ouchhh hey we were all thinking it " everyone gathered around in the living room 

" no it's okay he's right I bet you'll all like to know where I come from and how I was created " you sat up straight and got comfortable where you where 

" My mother was part of a wolf pack and my father was a lone vampire, they meet in New Zealand and they guess fell for each other " you say remembering what you where told about your past 

" along the lines my mother got pregnant with me and when she gave birth to me in 1906" you stopped to put your cup of tea down " my mother became vary weak from after having me and my father thought she was going to die. She got better and regain her strength but the Volturi found out about me and my parents had a day to hide me and themselves . Luckily my mother had her pack to look after me until they came back, they never did my mothers pack later found my parents bodies slowly being burned away " they all gave you pity looks 

" they pack looked after me for a while but they didn't know how to take care of me, at the time Carlisle and esme where there I forgot what reason? " you looked to your mom 

" we were looking for another place to live after we stayed for a while in another " Esme said holding Carlisle's hand 

" the pack made a deal with esme and Carlisle,that they could hunt on their lands and live there if they took me as there own." You Finished

" we I seen her I fell in love with her, she was so beautiful " seme said and Carlisle took on the rest of the conversation 

" that she was and still is, but I wasn't to sure at first then when we discovered she is like a human and She can eat and drink human food and feed off of blood when needed" Carlisle said 

" she aged like a real human, so it made us look like we had a kid ourselves. But then we moved and we found Edward, she was 7 at the time " Carlisle added 

" I had to stay away from her for a while because I couldn't control my thirst for her blood which was intoxicating by the way " Edward said 

" yeah I remembered I used to think you hated me and I would cry " I told them and started laughing while Edward hug me from behind the couch I was on 

" I never hated you y/n , you just had blood running through your veins that taunted me all the time. So I had to leave and get over it " Edward said and walked back to Bella and Rensesmee at the piano

Edward then gave a strange look to Benjamin hearing some unspoken words from his mind but nobody seen the look Edward gave 

" when were the Volturi started to look for you" Bella asked 

" three years after I stopped aging at 17, they found out that I was still alive but they didn't know Carlisle and Esme had me" 

Normal POV 

You became serious and looked at your family " I couldn't let the Volturi take or hurt my family, so I left ... to protect them " you said and leaned back into the couch 

" I've never came back ... till now " you stood up from your spot and walked over to Rensesmee and picked her up 

" we all no what is it coming, and we all know what the Volturi is capable of! I will not stand by and watch as the Volturi destroys other family, you could be in the same situation as us or if the Volturi knows you know about Rensesmee or me they will kill you and everyone you love." You give Edward Rensesmee and hug both of them and Bella for a minute 

" take it from me as an example, they will kill everyone you love ..... So If you are here to fight then we thank you .... I thank you. when the day comes when we have to face them, I will make sure you are all safe .... even if it kills me " you said to all the witnesses 

You waited a minute to see if anyone would reject and leave and when no one did walked out of the living room and up the stairs into your old room 

Again Edward looked at Benjamin oddly and shook his head and seen Bella follow you to your room 

~~~ 

Your room 

 

Bella knocked on your door and waited for you to answer and when you did she let herself in 

" oh hey Bella " you said and motioned her to have a seat on your bed and she sat down on your soft bed 

" ohh I miss sleeping " Bella told you, you laughed " my brother keeps you up all night " she looked at you 

" Bella I'm kidding, I know you don't sleep anymore " then she laughed too 

" look I wanted to talk about what you said earlier " you leaned against the head board 

" yeah what about it " she got closer " thank you ..... thank you so much for what you are going to do for us but mostly Rensesmee " Bella smiled at you and you hugged her 

" if anything happens, if me , Edward or Jacob don't make it I'd love it if you take care of her " you let go of Bella 

" Bella nothing is going to happen to all of you " she looked like she wanted to believe you 

" why do you say that " you smiled   
" do you still miss sleeping " she looked confused " what ??" Was all she said 

" Bella, my powers are manipulation of any living being. I can make them do anything, see anything, or hear anything. I can do large groups like all the witnesses but knowing the Volturi they will bring hundreds. You'll all be fine but it will drain me for a bit but I'll be fine" you laid her down on your bed 

" I'll show you " she watched as your eyes turn the way they did before and waved your hand over her then Bella fell into a peaceful sleep 

" you know you just made the biggest mistake " you turned around to Edward standing by the door " she'll sleep forever now " he laughed 

" ohh shut up, she needs it she's been stressing over all this I can feel it " Edward picked up Bella and started to leave 

" thank you for coming back " Edward told you 

" thank you for giving a reason to " he gave you a sad face but left anyways 

~~~ 

Down stairs 

Edward came down the start with a sleeping Bella and the witnesses looked confused 

" aww y/n is putting people to sleep!!! " Emmett said and run up the stairs but yelled out to rose 

" come on rose, we haven't slept in years " rose followed smiling at the thought of finally sleeping 

" what are they talking about " Jacob asked 

Carlisle then explained to everyone your powers and what you can do with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thank in the comments below 
> 
> And check out my other works and I'm open for requests and I'll let you know if I can do it because I don't watch everything 
> 
> So yeah thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tells The witnesses about the other things she can do with her gift. And later tells Benjamin a bit of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since i've updated this but here it is. Over that time I have developed a bit of writing skills so it will sound a lot better and I hope you like it. I am opened to ideas so let me know down in the comments. Thank you!!!

Emmett and rose got under the sheets of their bed after they both changed into their pajamas. Getting comfortable and snuggling close to each other they waited you to put them to bed. 

But instead you sat on the bed the bed with a smirk. 

" y/n, what are you doing ?" Asked Rosalee. You pulled out a old fairy tale book with a smile on your face 

" once upon a time there was girl who wanted to be a princess... " you were going to continue when rose spoke with a irritated look on her face. 

" really y/n, how old are you? Stop playing games I want to go to bed." She said rolling her eyes while Emmett laughed 

" physically I'm 17, but I'm old enough to put you guys to bed " you smiled . Rose again rolled her eyes " aww come on rose you know I'm just playing " you smiled at her patting her head.

" just get on with it please." She pleaded 

" okay, okay" you waved your hand and they were out.

Heading down the staircase, you walked into the living room where the witnesses were along with the rest of your family.

" okay who's next , I'll put all of you to sleep " you said 

" is that safe" tia asked 

" well yeah " you gave her a dumb look

" no, I get that it's safe for us to sleep but what I meant was are we going to be safe while we are all sleeping " 

" yes, I'll be watching over you all, and in the morning maybe you guys can eat real food " you said while the had confused looks on their faces.

" yeah, when we would be in school some of the other students would ask y/n why the rest of us wouldn't eat. So she would make us crave real food and we would eat it. " Alice said holding her stomach remembering the taste of real food.

" how can that be, for thousands of years I have never heard of such a gift that can make vampires eat human food. Or any other ability you can do. " Amun asked 

" look I don't know how I got my gift   
, but I'm glad I do have them. They have came in handy lots of times " you said but Rensesmee ran to you changing the subject for the best.

" why did the school kids asked you, and not my dad or my other aunt and uncles " ask asked

" Because she was the approachable one, Auntie y/n was a social butterfly. Everyone talked to her, she even would make the students leave us alone when she knew we wanted them to. But again they never left her alone she took one for the team." Jasper said holding Alice 

" okay honey you need to go to bed, where's your dad?" You asked the little girl

"I'm here " edward said coming back from putting Bella in bed.

" let's go you both need to sleep" you walked with to Edward place and knocked them both out. 

After you put that albino guy and his friend asleep in the attic you went back down the stairs to the living room finally done putting everyone to bed.

You grabbed your book off the counter making your way to your spot on the couch and started to read where you left off. 

A page and a half later you felt the spot next to you sink in. To your surprise you looked up to find that Cary attractive Egyptian man sitting next to you. 

" umm aren't you supposed to be sleep?" You asked him 

" I left when you put your father and mother to sleep, and when I came back every one was out. " he said 

" so I missed you then " 

" I bet you did " he smirked " your name is y/n right?" He asked 

" Yesss "

" you have a vary beautiful name you know that?" 

" ummm if you say so, your name is Benjamin huh?" 

" yup, but you can call me Ben." You continued reading your book when you felt fingers in your hair. You looked back at Ben who had a long lock of your hair in between his fingers. " how is your hair this color?" He asked 

" I don't know why but my father had bright red hair and my mother had her black hair. So I ended up being in the middle with dark red hair." 

" you talk about your parents as if you know them, but from what you have told us you basically never had." He seen the look of ' what kind of fucking question is that ' look on your face and continued "not to be mean about it but you did say after your birth they hid you . So I figured you never met them." You nodded 

" yeah you're right. When I left the Cullen's to protect them from the Volturi, I set out to find my mothers old pack. Turns out that they weren't in New Zealand. After a year of digging and tracking them down, I found that they all moved down to John Crow Mountains National Park in Jamaica. I stayed there, but when I met all with the oldest of the pack they pulled out old flat stones of a couple. That could was my parents, they told me the old tale they had for my parents the wolf and 'the vampire who fell in love'. The story was a symbol for love that can never happen, they told their children that story for years. But over those years the story change when the Volturi came after them about how they took me In, but they said I died in the forest from not being fed ... like natural causes of death to protect them selfs." 

" I'm sorry for bringing that up " Ben said with a apologetic look on his face.

" no it's okay " you smiled 

" did you tell them who you where, that they were your parents."

" no, if I did that would put them In Danger " 

" how come they didn't tell the Volturi that the Cullen's were the ones who took you in?" 

" you see I was thinking the same exact thing. When I asked about that they said they could remember the name of the people who took me in so they just said I died and burned me ." 

" Again my sweet y/n, I am truly sorry for what you've been   
through " Ben said putting a hand on your thigh. But you get up from your spot 

" again it's okay, but I should do a perimeter check out my dads land ... I have to keep my promise to keep you all safe" you see Ben getting up but up push I'm back down with your hand and put him to sleep. 

" thank you Ben for being a friend, I need one in times like this " you say grabbing your book from under him so you can read after your check around the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you seen any mistakes and what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey i'm fixing this story guys, so you all may have to reread it. i'm adding more detail and more conversations between the characters for better reading. i'm also adding a Pinterest board to show you what i'm describing, like in my other story ' I Can Do It'. If you go on it, it will show a link that will take you to what i write about in the story. thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below if I should continue this story, I hope you liked it


End file.
